


knees built for bruises; wrists made for scars

by komikamii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, could really be any Hajime ship you wanted to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komikamii/pseuds/komikamii
Summary: Hajime Hinata is careful when it comes to his soulmate. He avoids situations where he could get hurt, like picking up pieces of broken glass or climbing huge trees, because he knows whatever bruises or scars he gets will appear on them, and he doesn’t want to make them worried.His soulmate, on the other hand, not so much.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	knees built for bruises; wrists made for scars

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start: a trigger warning for implied suicide and self harm. Please don't read this if you are triggered by or uncomfortable with either/both of those things.
> 
> Another preword: This has absolutely no editing, and no plotting was done prior. It's just a drabble I wrote at 3am while procrastinating an overdue essay, so please don't critique it too heavily.

Hajime Hinata is careful when it comes to his soulmate. He avoids situations where he could get hurt, like picking up pieces of broken glass or climbing huge trees, because he knows whatever bruises or scars he gets will appear on them, and he doesn’t want to make them worried.

His soulmate, on the other hand, not so much.

Random bruises and cuts keep appearing on his body, not so big that they must be painful for his soulmate, but just big enough to be an inconvenience to him. They come and keep coming for the better part of his life, and he often wonders just what causes them.

(He ends up putting it down to bad luck.)

One day they start getting worse, and they don’t stop getting worse. Now they’re deep and thick scars, and they seem calculated – inflicted by a human being. Hajime wonders if his soulmate is okay. It keeps him awake at night as he lightly traces the scars with his fingers, wondering just who this soulmate of his is.

The scars keep coming, up his arms and down his legs and creeping to his stomach. They make things terribly awkward in public, and he starts to avoid showing his skin too much. His soulmate better have a good explanation for this, if ever they meet.

(He hopes they do.)

With the scars come bruises, lots of them. On his knees, on his hips, on his cheekbones, on his arms. His mother gets worried. Everyone around him does. They worry for him, and for his soulmate.

(Hajime wishes he could have a normal soulmate, but only briefly.)

The injuries get worse. The scars take longer to heal and look purple and deep pink against his skin. He can only imagine how much they must be paining his soulmate. Sometimes, at night, he prays for them.

Nothing gets better, and the pain in Hajime’s chest when he thinks about it never goes away. Suddenly he stops being angry about what happens to him. He just wants his soulmate to be okay.

He thinks he might have a chance to find them, until one day when he’s sitting in class. He’s resting his chin in his hands, listening to the teacher drone on about modern linguistics, when the boy in the row in front of him points a shaking finger to his wrist.

It’s horrible and mangled and it never gets better.

(He never meets his soulmate, but he later hears of the suicide of a student in the main course.)


End file.
